It's my destiny
by Galaxia Star
Summary: Usagi is left with a choice, will she go with she Starlights, or will she stay with the destiny she's always known?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. _**

"Are you really leaving?" Rei asked, disappointed. Princess Kakyuu looked at her with a kind smile.

"Yes," Kakyuu replied, "The others are expecting us." Yaten looked at Minako and smiled.

"We'll create a new world with our princess." Yaten said with a smile adorning his face. Luna was stricken with adoration and she looked at him with bright eyes.

"Good luck!" She said, blushing. Artemis turned to her and moaned in defeat.

"Luna!" Everyone laughed as Artemis complained.

"Thank you, Luna." Yaten said, only making the black cat blush more.

"Odango." Seiya said, looking at the Moon Princess's beautiful face. Usagi looked confused.

"What is it?" Usagi asked. While she seemed calm and ditzy on the outside, she was contemplating the biggest decision of her life on the inside. She was contemplating going with the starlight's. With Seiya. Her hands tightened unconsciously.

"I'll. . ." Seiya said blushing profusely. "I'll never forget you." He finished. Usagi looked at him with happy eyes.

"Yeah! We can be friends forever!" She said. In truth she wanted to say that he wouldn't have to, that she loved him, but, she couldn't. Seiya face-palmed. Yaten had just made a rather inappropriate comment and everyone was laughing.

"Come on, guys!" Seiya shouted, only feeling more embarrassed at seeing his princess laughing as well.

Everybody had finished saying their goodbyes, and the starlight's had walked over to Kakyuu. Kakyuu was looking at Usagi expectantly, as if saying, 'Are you coming, or not?' The starlight's transformed into their uniforms, and said their goodbyes as well. As they were about to launch off Usagi cried, "Wait!"

Everyone looked at Usagi, and she could feel the intensity of their stares.

"I, I, I –w-want," Usagi couldn't seem to get the words out. Kakyuu continued to give her that look, this time though accompanied by a smile. Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru looked at her.

"What is it, Usako?" Mamoru asked gently. She cringed, if she left, she would break his heart. Not to mention get rid of Chibi-usa and the future they all worked so hard to protect. She exhaled slowly, and looked at Kakyuu, who was smiling still, then Taiki who was trying to figure out what she was thinking, then Yaten who looked curious, and last Seiya, who looked hopeful. She mustered up all the courage she could.

"I w-want to go with the starlight's and their princess to Kinmoku." She said, unsure. Everyone stared at her. The starlight's mouths were agape, Kakyuu looked proud, the Sol Senshi was shocked and Mamoru was . . . smiling? The starlight's didn't speak.

"Are we not good enough for you?" Rei spoke, clearly hurt by her choice. Usagi shook her head frantically.

"No! No, it's not that, it's just . . ." She chose her words carefully. "All my life I've been forced into a destiny I never wanted. In the Silver Millennium, my destiny was to be reborn, in this life, my destiny is supposed to be the ruler of the Earth. I love you all, but, I need to lead a life of my own." Usagi finished. She looked at her soldiers. There were a lot of emotions. Rei was hurt, Makoto confused, Ami nodding silently, and Minako looking at her accusingly. "And also," She added, Minako's gaze softened. "I- I am in love with. . ." She looked over to Fighter, who was wide-eyed. "I fell in love with Seiya, and I don't plan on giving that up. They all stared at her in silence.

"So you're willing to give all us up?!" Mars suddenly yelled. "And Chibi-usa, Crystal Tokyo? Mamoru too? Are you willing t-." Mars was cut off by Mamoru, shaking his head.

"Usako needs to follow her own will, not ours." He said. He looked at me and smiled, though he was still hurt. "We can't decide everything for her, she's not a baby." Mars looked shocked.

"But what about us? We'll never see her again! What about the future?" Mars asked.

"She can decide her own destiny." He looked at Usagi. "Usako. I hope that if you ever do come back, we can still be friends. She offered a smile.

"Yes and maybe one da-." She was cut off by Yaten.

"Hey! If you're coming with us, you better hurry, or else we'll leave without you!" Everyone glared at Yaten.

"Okay, sorry about that." Usagi said as she ran over in between Kakyuu and Fighter. Makoto looked at her.

"Don't forget us okay?" Makoto said, her deep voice cracking. Usagi waved.

"Okay, give my regards to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru!" Luna jumped off of Minako, and ran into Usagi's arms. She looked at Usagi and smiled, giving her a reassuring nuzzle.

"You're coming too, Luna?" Yaten asked. The small cat nodded, and Artemis was bawling.

"Bye, everyone. Say hi to Hercules for me, okay?" They all got ready to launch again, but before they left, Fighter walked over to Usagi.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Fighter asked, her deep voice cutting through all doubts Usagi may have had earlier.

"Yes, Sei- er, Fighter, I love you so much and I'll say it as many times as you need. I love you, I love you, I love-." Usagi was cut off by a deep kiss. Before anyone could say anything else they launched off into the sky, like shooting stars.

-MEANWHILE-

Hotaru looked to the sky as a knowing smile played her face. She looked at the stars and wished them happiness. Pluto giggled at her and asked what she wished for.

"It's a secret!" She replied happily. Then she wondered. . . "What did you wish for Setsuna-mama?" She asked. Pluto smirked and replied,

"It's a secret." Setsuna giggled at the stubborn look on Hotaru's face.

"You're sly!" Hotaru complained. Haruka and Michiru looked at the stars with a smile on their face as five shooting stars passed by. Haruka looked confused,

"Hey, weren't there only four of them?" Haruka asked. Michiru giggled.

"Let's not worry about numbers right now, let's just enjoy this peace." She placed her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Haruka said, closing her eyes and holding her lover close.

 _In the softest voice they heard a faint whisper of a goodbye._


End file.
